


Only With Your Permission

by Redsilkthread



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Author is shocked she made this, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Tribadism, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsilkthread/pseuds/Redsilkthread
Summary: “Talanah, I know you and I are not exactly exclusive partners, but I don't know about being with you and everyone else simultaneously!”Talanah has a long standing invitation to an exclusive party and wants to bring her lover, Aloy, along for the festivities. Aloy is reluctant, at first, but finds herself in the center of it all before the night ends.





	Only With Your Permission

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened because I just really wanted to read about Aloy in a gangbang, and no one was delivering.
> 
> So I did it myself.
> 
> Enjoy Aloy taking all the dicks and puss.

 There is a lodge just on the outskirts of Sunfall. Its vantage from the cliffs kept it away from the prowling machines in the land and hidden well enough for flying machines to ignore. Even from a distance it was obviously well kept; however vacant. Its owner, a prominent Hawk and her merchant husband, sends a few of their servants to maintain the housing every other week, as well as to stock up on food and other supplies for when the couple decide to hold parties there every turn of the season.

As grand as it looks, it wasn't anything special for Aloy to look into.

That is until Talanah invited her to the couple's  parties during her visits to the woman's home.

“I'm there almost every time they hold it,” Talanah said, “at least, this party in particular. Only a special few people are invited in.”

“High ranking politician, hunter, merchant and the like, I assume?” Aloy said a little dryly.

“Oh, love no,” Talanah laughed, “Anyone from a simple farmer, or a stonesmith, or even the Sun King himself could be invited, all you need is to have a special _something_ to be invited.”

“Oh” Aloy said, one eyebrow raised in faux interest “what is this special _something_ that you and I have that we deserve such an invitation?”

“Let's just say that I sucked off the right person at the right tavern, at the right time, and I got an invitation.”

Aloy sputters at Talanah’s bluntness, “So you’re saying you get off with this person at this party? Where does this leave me?”

Talanah’s smile turns fond and loving and she wraps an arm around the younger woman. “I want you there because you're mine and I yours, that I want them to know that I am taken, and that I will spend the night with only you if I want to.”

Talanah’s voice lowers to a mutter, “And If you’re willing...maybe invite him...as well as a few others... because you have the best cunt I've ever had the pleasure of having, and I want to share that with everyone.”

Wait

“Are you inviting me to an _orgy?”_ Aloy shouts, pushing herself away from Talanah “Talanah, I know you and I are not exactly exclusive partners, but I don't know about being with you _and_ everyone else simultaneously!”

“Don't worry, love” Talanah reassures, pulling Aloy back to her and pressing her close. “They wouldn't lay a hand on you unless you ask them, it's the first and foremost rule of the party.”

Aloy looks at her unimpressed and unconvinced, “What about you? Wouldn't you want to be with everyone in that party?”

“I would, you could have all my attention if you want me to, the event is a celebration of life's pleasures, we could go about it however we want” Talanah replied, her hands wandering to the waist of Aloy's pants and pulls the clothing down. “We could make a show out of it”

Aloy made a noise, allowing Talanah’s advances but still not agreeing to the invitation.

“Or” Talanah said while she rubs Aloy's clit with her thumb, eliciting a gasp from the young woman, “I could let you watch while I have everyone take turns with me.”

The pressure of Talanah’s thumb on her swollen clit is electrifying. Aloy whimpers and brings herself closer, trying  hard not to be _too_ aroused at the thought of her lover with various men and women, and failing spectacularly.

“Just imagine,” Talanah whispered against Aloy's ear, “I'm on the floor, my hands busy stroking large dripping cocks, and my mouth busy with some woman's cunt.”

Aloy's breath shudders and she whimpers at the feeling of her lover's fingers tracing the lips of her cunt.

“I'll have so many different men inside me, filling me with their cum while you watch” she continues, pressing a finger into Aloy's tight wet heat, “one in the front, and the other behind me, fucking both my holes.”

Aloy lets out a shaky breath at Talanah’s filthy words, and nearly chokes as she feels a calloused finger slip inside her. The young woman relaxes letting her lover slide in and out of her wet pussy.

“I would be so loose by the middle of the night,” Talanah said, reaching for something behind with one hand, and continuing slide her finger in and out of Aloy with the other, “I would take cock after cock after cunt after cock without stopping and my cunt would be so full, it would be spilling cum out of both my holes.” She leans closer to Aloy and in a low hushed voice says “And I would love every moment of it.”

“Oh _gods”_ Aloy whimpers, feeling a second and third finger slide inside during Talanah’s dirty monologue, “oh fuck, Talanah!”

“And you would be so wet for me by the end of the night,” Talanah replied, “flushed and waiting for me to take you in however way you beg me to.”

Talanah discovered a while back that, her young lover melts at the thought of being filled, and she would fuck her with anything from her fingers or anything big they could fit inside her. Talanah removes her fingers from inside Aloy and pulls out a smooth wooden rod that she had been keeping nearby. A toy that both women had used on each other countless of times in the past. One that Aloy, in particular, likes as it fills her hole comfortably with its girth, and when she rides it...

“How about I give you a taste of what is to come when I take you there?” Talanah said, tracing the rod down Aloy's body and lining it just below the young woman's wet entrance and watches Aloy’s thighs quiver in effort to keep herself from lowering onto it. “We're free to enjoy ourselves and our pleasures however way we want, after all.”

“I get to choose whether I want to join in or just watch right?” Talanah nods, “Then I will go with you, simply let the night take its course, if I find that I'd want to take part with everyone else, you would be the first to know.”

Talanah grins and pulls Aloy’s chin up for a long and filthy kiss.

Aloy could still feel the rod against her entrance and takes initiative pushes it smoothly into her tight, wet body. She whimpered at the sudden penetration, but swallows the rod further inside her until it’s completely inside. Aloy grins at the shocked and flushed look on Talanah’s face.

“Now show me how those people will fuck you at that party”

\---

The lodge doesn't look too grand, compared to the Hunter's Lodge. Up close it is a simple building off the beaten path. A homely structure, perfect for when one wants their privacy.

Perfect for the event taking place tonight.

The guards at the entrance immediately recognized Talanah, and immediately allowed her (and by proxy, Aloy) into the property. Unlike the exterior of the building, the interior is well decorated; rooms adorned with fine fabrics, soft and comfortable looking pillows, and well crafted furniture.

Several guests have already arrived in the premises, and Aloy noticed that a few of them seem to be on the prowl. _Looking for partners more than likely_ Aloy tells herself. She could see a number of guests turning their heads towards her and Talanah with looks of hunger or excitement.

Aloy follows her lover further into the lodge, flushing as she looks around to find people already in various states of undress. Some are already undressed and well on their way to first orgasm of the evening.

“Excited, love?” Talanah whispers into her ear. “that is going to be us in a few moments.”

Aloy's breath hitches, getting aroused at the thought of it. She watches as a pair of men take each other's cocks into their mouths, a woman riding someone on the floor while her mouth is busy on another woman’s sex, and Aloy stares in fascination as this one man comes while riding a much larger man on a nearby couch.

Talanah leads her to a corner of the room. It was a near the thick of all the activities but secluded enough that people wouldn't bother them at first.

“Remember,” Talanah said, placing her hand on Aloy's cheek, “They will not do anything unless you invite them to, and if you want them to stop and leave you alone, tell them you yield.”

Aloy nods and looks at Talanah with a cocky smile she only partly feels at the moment, “If that's the case, then I invite you to do whatever you want with me.”

Talanah laughs and complies to her lover's invitation.

Nimble and well practiced hands made good work of the straps in Aloy’s armor and clothing. She swallows down the nervousness creeping up against her throat as she hears her arm  guards fall to the floor with a clatter. Then watches as the shoulder pads bounced harmlessly under the table Talanah pressed her against. Next to follow were her chest armor, with its straps slowly coming undone by Talanah’s meticulous fingers. Aloy could feel the light touches of Talanah’s skin against her chest and her heart beats faster each time a strap came undone.

“Come now, my dear” Talanah whispers against the shell of Aloy’s ear “No need to be nervous, I can feel your heart hammering against your breast.”

Aloy swallowed at the words, more aware than ever of the hand over her chest and the fact that her top is completely undone. “T-that’s easy for you to say, your clothes are still on, I’d like to see _you_ topless in a crowd against this table and let me know how that feels” Aloy bit down a groan at her own choice of words.

The older woman giggles and slid her hands underneath the fabric of Aloy’s clothing, warm hands giving her shoulders a squeeze in reassurance, “That was my plan after I get this thing off of you, we won’t enjoy a good fucking unless we get all of this off.”

Aloy chokes a laugh and Talanah’s hands slid over her shoulders and with  a few tugs, the vest and the rest of her top joins her armor on the floor, leaving her her torso bare and her pert breasts at full view of the woman who caused it. Aloy looks up at the woman against her and feels her breath stutter at the hungry look on Talanah’s face. The older woman had started to undo her own clothing when a man, who Aloy recognizes as an acquaintance of Talanah's from the market places in Sunfall, sidles his way to the both of them.

“Mind if I help with that, Talanah?” The man says, his eyes flickering between Talanah’s fully clothed body and Aloy’s bare chest “Everyone’s already warming up and I already know a few here who wants to have a round at you two.”

Aloy felt her body turn cold at that thought. While she may have had her own share of nights with others before sharing her body with Talanah, but the thought of being with more than one person is still a foreign concept to her.

“You’re all free to have a go with me,” Talanah says without skipping a beat and points a finger at Aloy, “but this one is all mine unless she says otherwise.”

The man nods, accepting the conditions, and positions himself behind Talanah. Aloy could see a few others nearby who paused from their own business to hear what the older woman had said. Some looked disappointed at the declaration, but continued on with their own partners.  Aloy let out a relieved breath, grateful that these people are understanding of their wishes.

Talanah looks back to her and grins, “Which reminds me:  Aloy, this is Rafi, the man who invited me to my first party.” The man nods at the introduction with a grin. Talanah continues “Let me know if you want to join in with everyone else, but I hope you don’t mind if you and Rafi share me for a bit.”  
Aloy shook her head, gives the man -Rafi- a nod in welcome and took Talanah’s hands to guide them down to the rim of her pants, “I don’t mind at all, as long as you don’t slack off because you have someone fucking your hole, and I know how much you love that.”

Talanah’s breath hitches, both from what Aloy had said and from the feeling of her own pants being pulled off her waist. Rafi pitches a high pitch whistle as he moved on to pulling off Talanah’s tunic, “Your girl’s got a mouth on her, Talanah, are you sure she’s not up for sharing?”

“Not unless she says so,” Talanah replies, face flushed and grinning ear to ear at her lover’s dirty talk, “now hurry up and do something!”  
  
The man gives her a salute and busies himself with fondling Talanah’s breasts from behind, kneading and then rolling his thumb and forefinger on her nipples. Aloy watched the sight of her lover, body flushed against the man behind her as she moans softly to his touches. Aloy pushes her own body against her, enjoying the feeling of Talanah’s hands sliding her pants down her legs and allowing it to pool around her feet on the floor. She lets out her own moans as Talanah runs her hands up and down her thighs and tracing the curve of her ass or to play at the hairs of her crotch. Fingers teasing as they slowly inched their way down to her hole, but not close enough to slide a finger in.

“Sit on the table” Talanah commands, pushing Aloy back towards the table she was leaning against, “Let me taste you”  
  
She feels the steady warmth of her arousal from starting from her core move further down, and she could feel the slick building between her legs. Aloy kisses her lover in affirmation and plants herself at the edge of the table, leaning slightly backwards and spreading her legs to present her whole body to the woman before her. Rafi had moved his focus from Talanah’s breasts to her lower body, hands now playing with the curve of her ass while another teases her clit.

Talanah latches onto Aloy’s breasts with enthusiasm, even more aroused from the man’s fingers teasing of her sex or her asshole. Her mouth alternating between sucking or rolling her tongue around the tight nipples. Her hands make their way down Aloy’s body, nudging her legs apart more and then lifting one leg up against the younger woman’s body to spread her as wide as she could. Aloy squeaks at the suddenness of the action but wraps her leg around her lover and fully lays herself on the surface of the table.

Aloy moved on to playing with her own breasts while she watched her lover’s tongue inch its way down the lines of her toned stomach, then to her crotch, and then feel it flick the nub of her clit. The younger woman bit the bottom of her lip, revelling at the wet warmth of Talanah’s mouth nibbling on her clit and nip its way around the lips of her now sopping wet pussy.

Aloy could hear and feel the moan from Talanah’s mouth when Rafi finally used two of his fingers inside her. Talanah lets out a wet and breathy ‘ _Oh ye-ess! It’s so good!’,_ against Aloy’s own sex. Aloy rolls her hips to bring her lover’s attention back to her, and Talanah responds by inserting two of her own fingers into Aloy’s slick hole. The young woman yelps in surprise at the suddenness of it, but relaxes at the feel of the fingers curving inside her to reach that spot that her lover never fails to find.

“You need to feel my friend's fingers inside you, Aloy” Talanah tells her, her own fingers caressing that wonderful spot that made Aloy clench tight, “They're so large and so -ah! And so good and perfect for opening you wide- _ohfuckyes!-_   _so wide_ I can put my whole hand inside you when he's through with you, and he moves juuuuust like this-” Aloy let out a wet moan at the fingers fucking her take on a pace that made her see stars. “And you forget who you are for a minute.”

She didn’t even realize that her eyes had closed until she looked up and around her to find a number of people watching the three of them. Some of the men, rock hard, stroking their own dicks. Aloy noticed some women watching with their own fingers inside them keeping in pace with Talanah and Rafi. Aloy, who moments ago felt awkward about sharing this intimacy with Talanah with anyone else, now felt emboldened. She brings both of her legs up and pulls them against her body to leave Talanah to put another finger inside and fuck her earnestly with it.

Rafi, noticing the show as well, starts to slide his other hand around his hard cock, waiting for the moment Talanah would let him fuck her with it. He's known the woman for a while now, and he knows he wouldn't be the only cock she'll take tonight. So he wanted to be the first one this time around, while it's still early into the night and her cunt is still tight. He wouldn't mind having a go at the young woman she brought along, too, once she comes around to the idea. She would look beautiful taking several cocks alongside Talanah...

“Wait-!” Talanah suddenly gasps, pulling her fingers out of Aloy, who groans in frustration. “Let me try something here!”  
“You need to hurry up!” Aloy growls, her legs still splayed open with her pussy spread wide and twitching, “or I swear to you if I don’t come very soon, I will leave this place and I will not fuck you for a year!”

Rafi and a few others laughed, “Don't worry,” he tells her, “Talanah always always finds a way to make you love this more.”

“She better” Aloy grumbles and Talanah laughs.

“Aloy, I can guarantee you that tonight you will stay here and experience a year's worth of fucking.”

\--

“ _OH gods….Yes!”_ Aloy heard herself shout, all threats of abandoning her lover forgotten. Their group of spectators are cheering.

It felt exhilarating having people watch her like this.

Talanah had replaced her on the table with her legs wrapped around Rafi as he pounds into her with the ferocity of a Ravager. Aloy is kneeling with her sex over Talanah’s face, the woman eagerly exploring her inner walls with her tongue. Her one hand rolled and pinched her clit and while the other hand, fingers slicked with Aloy’s own juices, fucked her asshole.

_“Yes yes yesyesyesyes”_ Aloy chants out of breath, her body leaning back against Rafi, who has not let up on pounding her lover into the table, “ _I feel g-ood- ah! Gah-! Pl-ease! Someone touch me! Play with my cunt! Just make me come! AH! FUCK!”_ She begs the man, who happily complied.

The others cheered them on with filthy words of encouragement, the women telling Rafi to go harder and deeper, and men and women alike begging both women to be fucked by them later.

Aloy...isn't averse to the idea at any more. Her body getting impossibly more aroused at the thought of watching Talanah being fucked by an exuberant group like this. She imagines herself with her face between the legs of that dark skinned woman among the group, or her legs around that man with the impossibly large cock. And the thought of her body pressed up against Talanah with her breasts and pussy rubbing hers while their holes are stuffed...

Their collective screams and moans of pleasure echoed around the lodge and many more of the guests stopped to watch the three of them. Aloy, all sense of meekness now gone in the wind, screams and convulses into her orgasm. She rolls herself of off Talanah and watched the woman's eyes roll up in bliss as the man pistons into her. Talanah groans out a garbled ‘ _FUCK OH FUCK’_ and comes so beautifully. The man follows not far behind pulling out of Talanah’s body to spill himself all over her stomach, breasts, and even her face. Talanah ignores the mess, to far into her orgasm that her legs are still lewdly wide and her pink used pussy still twitching. The poor man lays himself on the floor body spent just like the women above him.

The crowd scatters not long after, with each groups or partners back on their own business with more vigour than before. Eventually, the three began to shake out of their high and Aloy was the first to recover. She crawled her way back to her lover and draping herself over the older woman’s body. She kisses Talanah on the lips and tasting herself in the other’s mouth and watches as a trail of her slick remains between them for a moment after she pulled away.

“What happened to the girl that said ‘I don’t know if I would be okay in a group’?” Talanah said between gasps.

“She was gone after you fucked her with four fingers and told her she's going to get a years worth of fucking” Aloy quips back, Talanah laughs and pulls her back to her for another kiss.

“I can go the entire night doing this, love” Talanah said glancing at the young woman on her chest. By the Sun God she looked beautiful all fucked out with all sense of her usual calm and composed demeanor out the window. “I’ve been doing this for a while now”

Aloy laughs and smiles up at her lover, “I’m your Thrush,” She replies with a mischievous grin on her face, “I have to follow my Hawk wherever she goes!”

\---

The show their trio had pulled off made the pair of them the most sought after guests the rest of the night. A woman invited them into a bedroom where they took turns riding a man lying supine on the bed. All the while the woman who invited them bent each woman knees to head and ground her pussy on theirs. A few times Aloy found herself on a number of surfaces with her head tilted back while man after man used her mouth. After going a round with a group of four men who took turns pounding all of her holes, Talanah found herself holding on for dear life between two women who ate out her holes.

“Full,” Aloy manages to moan out at some point, “I wanna feel full! I need to be full”

To which a couple of men complied, and with ease both men lifted her up and slid their cocks in with little resistance. Talanah watched on while Aloy screamed in pleasure at the rough pounding as both men alternated between fucking one hole and then another. An unrelenting rhythm of the mens’ cocks going in and out, in, out, in, out, while her body is held up between two large bodies. Legs wide apart and bouncing up and down to the cadence of their cocks slamming inside her. Toes curling, eyes rolled back, head lolling back, moans of _oh fuck_ and _harder_ and _so full_ could be heard through out and a number of people are lining up to have their turn with the young woman. Talanah detaches herself from the two women pleasuring her and addresses the crowd.

“Now, now, ladies and gentlemen” Talanah said to the eager group, “As you can see, my dear Aloy is far to into her own head space to consent to any of your requests. All of you must wait until she is more aware to consent to a new round!”

Talanah wanders over as the two men pull out after emptying themselves into Aloy. They hand the dazed woman over to Talanah who gladly enveloped her into an embrace to ground her back to reality. Her young lover’s legs are far too weak and she collapses onto Talanah’s embrace, her eyes are glazed, and her voice hoarse and breath short from all the screaming.  
Talanah takes her to a pile of pillows to rest and wraps a layer of fur and hides her away to ride the bliss.

“My dear lover here needs to rest for the time being” Talanah announces to the group, “I would appreciate it if you would let her rest until she says she is ready.”

“I, however, will be happy to jump back into the festivities!” Talanah shouts, and the group cheers.

All pretense of foreplay is gone by this point of the night and most of the guests (Talanah included) would rather skip to the part where they get off. So, Talanah didn’t take any offense to the fact that her invitation was met with a few guests picking her up and setting her ass up on the nearest elevated surface to be fingered open. She squealed in surprise at the sudden intrusion, but it wasn’t unwelcome and she relaxed to the sensation of two large calloused fingers scissoring her pussy wider than it already was. As wet and well used her cunt still is, she could feel her walls burn as it’s stretch further out of its limit. Talanah laughs to herself, Aloy would love this, maybe she should catch up with these people once she wakes..

She jumps at the feeling of another finger sliding inside, but she quickly relaxes and beckons a woman to her. Talanah pulls the woman up on the table with her and pulls her in for a kiss and to knead her plump breasts. More of the crowd began to fill in to claim their turn, the man between her legs commented on her high demand with a laugh.

“Patience, everyone” Talanah said out to the crowd, “All of you get to have a go at me, but everyone here need to be patient.”

“And I don’t know about you” she looks at the people who laid her on the table, “but I am ready, and if I don't get a cock inside me soon, you better move on”.

The fingers were soon replaced by something thicker and hotter. Her toes curled and her thighs quiver as it slowly filled her, clenching at the thickness of it once it's fully sheathed in.

“Don’t hold back” Talanah demanded, “fuck me hard until I scream!”

The man and everyone else after that took her demand to heart. Pounding hard and fast that the table she was on creaked and moved a few inches. After a while she returns her attention back to the woman she invited on the table with her. The woman was on her back and busy with a cock in her mouth and two more on each hand. Talanah drags her closer and puts her mouth between the woman's legs and ate her out.

The woman wraps her legs around her with a choked gasp, the cock in her mouth feeling the vibration of her cries and she tightens her grip around the two on her hands. Talanah swipes her tongue all the way up the folds of the woman's pussy and sucks on the clit. She brings a hand to the woman's wet entrance and slides a finger in, and then two. The woman's walls were tight and she doesn't think she could fit in another finger in. Talanah keeps at her suckling while she fucks the woman at the pace she feels herself get fucked, she feels woman getting close to coming and, feeling a little mischievous, slides a finger into the woman's asshole.

She watched as the woman screams as she came. The other men using her coming in her mouth and body not long after. Talanah grins and angles herself away from the spent woman and invites a man to take her mouth.

For what seemed like hours, Talanah was either on her back, on all fours, or between two people either fucking them or being fucked by them. Her holes aren't left to long without being pounded and filled with cum and the sound of wet moans and skin slapping skin is the only thing Talanah could hear. Her mouth always busy with a cock or pussy to the point her mouth and her jaw is starting to tire.

The man inside her right now has his cock ramming her pussy while she's bent sideways over the table they've been fucking her on. One leg up held up by the man, while he fucked her deep and hard.

“You.” _slap_ “And.” _slap_ “That girl.” _slap_ “Have the best” **_SLAP_ ** “Cunts-! We've ever _fucked_!” one more hard pound a roar and Talanah feels him spill his cum inside her.

She loved every minute of it.

\---

Aloy comes to her senses in what felt like days. She takes stock of her surroundings (there seems to be a group nearby) and then her body (her pussy and asshole feels well spent and sore, and she feels come trickling down her thighs). She sits up and takes a closer observation of the group nearby.

It was a small but enthusiastic group. While people are already off on the side resting after the night’s activities, it seems like people are still enjoying themselves and each other. Aloy's eyes widen when she realizes that Talanah is at the center of it all.

“She wasn't joking when she said she could do this all night…” Aloy muttered to herself.

Talana is sandwiched between two men on the floor, both fucking her hard enough that her breasts bounced each time the slam inside her.

“ _Ah-! FUCK! I'm so fucking_ **_full,_ ** _give me more-! AH YES-! Fuck me harder!”_

Talanah was a mess looking thoroughly fucked with all the cum and slick all over her body. Aloy's a mess herself,  but it wasn't anything like her lover's state of mess.

Aloy makes her way to the group, she's aware of the excited mutters rising around her and ignores it, but instead more focused on the woman enjoying herself. Talanah was groaning and panting, her expression looked blissed out eyes rolled back, tongue out as if she had just finished sucking cock. She looked filthy. She looked beautiful.

Aloy looks around at the group watching them. They looked hungry. It was obvious that they already had a go at the woman panting on the floor, but would love to have a go Aloy as well. Aloy smiles and turns away from the group and bends over. She opens her legs wide to the delight of the crowd, reaching back to spread herself open to everyone.

“Who wants to have me first?”

Aloy was swept up into the crowd of men and women so fast everything was a blur until she was on her knees. She blinked, looking up to find someones cock was in front of her, half erect and waiting to be sucked. Aloy slowly licks the veiny underside of the man's cock and takes it into her mouth bit by slow bit. She was meticulous and teasing until it was fully hard, she pulls herself off of it to stand up. She turns her back to him and bends at the hip to present her wet open cunt to the man.

She squeals as the man pulls her hips to him and lines his cock at her entrance. Aloy shivers as the tip breaches and it slides in with barely any resistance. She faces forward and finds another man in front of her, she smiles and takes the cock into her mouth as well.

She almost chokes in surprise when she felt the man behind her slip a finger into her asshole, “We know you like having cocks in all your holes, how about we get you ready for everyone here?”

Aloy moans and nods in agreement, grinding her hips against the man's large body. The man behind her fucks her hard and deep, his fingers widening her other hole to fit two fingers...and then three. She groans loudly around the dick in her mouth when the man switches from fucking her pussy to her asshole.

“No matter what hole you fuck, she's still feels so damn good!” he shouts out loud, and picks up the pace. He comes not long after as well as the man whose cock she was sucking.

A woman, Aloy pauses for a quick second, sidles up her front. It was the dark skinned woman who she had wanted to fuck at the start of the party. She looked flushed and excited, eager to do whatever it is she wants to do with Aloy.

They both end up on the floor. Aloy lay flat on her back, arms held in place by another man while the woman eats her out. Her tongue lapping up her juices expertly and then nipping at the lips before diving into Aloy's entrance with three fingers. The younger woman arches at the ministrations, trying to get the other woman to pick up the pace.

“You're so eager for me, moaning like a whore begging to be fucked,” the woman said, “I can feel your cunt wanting to take more of me.”

“ _Please!”_ Aloy begs, “I want to come, I want more!”

Aloy feels another, _the fourth finger_ , slide in. She saw stars for a moment when the hand pushed deep enough. She can feel it widening her walls bit by glorious bit, and Aloy relaxes to the motion to enjoy the feeling of being stretched and filled. She hisses but allows the - _oh gods-_ **_fifth_ ** finger enters and the woman's entire hand is inside her, stretching her far more than any cock had ever filled her.

“I-I can feel your whole hand inside me!” Aloy said, staring in shock at the woman's arm staring at the point where her wrist disappears into Aloy's entrance. She looks up and sees the woman grin.

“I'm not entirely done yet, my little whore,” she said. “I will make you so wide you can take two cocks in this cunt at once.”

Aloy feels the woman make a fist inside her, and she wails.

“Do you feel me, my little whore?” the woman slowly pumps her hand in and out of Aloy's pussy. Aloy whimpers at the new sensation and watches in morbid fascination as the entire hand disappears inside her over and over. “Do you feel your tight pussy getting too wide for any regular cock? Once I'm done with you, you'll be begging for several cocks in you.”

“Yes, yes” Aloy pants, _“yes I need cocks, I need to be fucked.”_

The woman pulls out of Aloy, leaving her torturously empty and begging to come. The man holder her arms down earlier immediately took the opportunity to lift her up and immediately positions her onto his lap. She squirms at the intrusion but looks out to the crowd for another man to step up.

When another man approached, Aloy repositioned herself to accommodate for them. The men line themselves up, both their cocks positioned to enter her hole, and she lowers herself onto their length. The cocks slid inside and Aloy eagerly sheathe herself, her pussy well stretched thanks to the woman's hand.

“She took both our cocks!” one said in awe, “this is impressive!”

They start a steady pace, one in while the other is out. But that pace was thrown out the wind as the friction becomes overwhelming, and soon enough both men are slamming themselves into her. Their cum spilling inside and Aloy screams as she comes.

The men pull out, well spent and sated. Aloy stays on the floor panting and riding the rest of her orgasm. She's positioned herself ass up, her pussy well used and gaping. Someone shouts in the crowd, “Think she can take three?”

Everyone cheers when Aloy impaled herself once again onto two cocks. Both men wait until the third one sheathed himself into her asshole before starting a pace that made Aloy scream once again in pleasure. The pressure builds quick this time around, with the tightness of three cocks inside her body pumping in and out.

“ _AH-! YES! Y-YESS! Fuck me hard make me come-”_

Their orgasm came fast, hard, and Aloy felt her body clench at the cocks inside her feeling their cum fill her to the brim. She lays boneless on the floor after the men pulled out, breathless and well spent. With the remainder of her voice, she shouted “I yield!”.

The crowd immediately stopped what they were doing, disappointed that she was ending her night, but was understanding. Everyone who had been watching her are now cheering, thanking Aloy for sharing her body with everyone. The last three men who had fucked her picked her up and placed her on a pile of pillows to rest and catch her breath. She feels giddy at what she had done and laughs to herself when she feels the cum inside her trickle out. It's been a fun night.

Someone comes by, she thinks it might have been the woman who fisted her, and covers her with a blanket. Everyone she had been with, even those who hadn't, came by to thank her for the great evening. She looks out around the room when she hears Talanah shout “I yield!”. She settles into the pillows and waits until her lover finds her.

It took Talanah a while to get to Aloy with so many people stopping her to chat. Quite a number of guests had stopped her on the way to Aloy to thank her as well. The hosts themselves coming up to kiss her in gratitude. When Talanah manages to make her way to where Aloy was, she didn't hesitate to sit herself onto Aloy's lap.

“This…” Talanah said, “Had been the best night, and I am so happy to have shared it with you, my love.”

Aloy laughs and pulls Talanah into an embrace. “I should be the one who should be thanking you, you're the one who invited me.”

“Regardless, it's been a fantastic evening, but I for one would like to have you for myself once again.

“I share the same sentiment,” Aloy replies, running her hand through her tired lover's hair, “that is, until the next party.”

“Obviously, we're definitely doing this again.”

The two of them lay there for a while. They were both sweaty and sticky with all the come and slick from the others who had them, but comfortable in each other's embrace.

“We are so disgusting right now,” Talanah said after a while, “but how about I make you come one last time before we go home?”

Aloy laughs and pulls Talanah into a kiss. “You most certainly can, my dear.”

Their hands and mouths explore each other's bodies. Finding those spots on the other that they loved to caress and play with. They were relearning their lovers’ body once again after all the men and women that had them throughout the evening. They were marking each other as ‘theirs’ once again. So when Talanah lines herself against Aloy's it felt  familiar but exciting.

Aloy ground her hips up in response, rubbing herself onto Talanah’s while she squeezed Aloy's breasts. The friction of their bodies was hot and electrifying. Their cunts slick and hot and against each other's, grinding until reached each their peak. When they finally came, both women clung to each other their cries of pleasures only heard by the two of them. They lay on the pillows once again, panting, but content, and finally well and truly tired.

They drift off in each other's presence, the other guests leaving them alone for the remainder of the night.

It was a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I also mention that this is my first time writing smut?


End file.
